


Mighty Med "The Reboot"

by KarmaZach



Category: Mighty Med
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I give everyone a last name, Jorden gets a job at Mighty Med, Minor Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaZach/pseuds/KarmaZach
Summary: I’m basically rewriting and reimaging the pilot episode of Mighty Med.
Kudos: 3





	1. Cast of characters

###  _Cast of characters_

Oliver Dommer

Kazimieras “Kaz” Michaelsan

Jorden Collson

Gus Little

Horace Diaz a.k.a. Caduceo

Alan Diaz

Connecticut "Connie" Valentine a.k.a. Skylar Storm

Stefanie Love

**_Original Characters_ **

Amy Starr

Markus Lyons


	2. The Sign of Caduceo

The twin owners Wallace and Clyde were hosting a team trivia contest. The teams were team 1 Amy Starr, Gus Little, and Markus Lyons. Team 2 Jorden Collson. Kaz Michaelsan, and Oliver Dommer. Team 2 was wining by twenty-three points. Amy who was not a good sport, and caused a hanging flying saucer to fall and trap all three members of team 2.   
Half an hour later Kas, Oliver, and Jorden still trapped in the flying saucer stood in the waiting room of the local ER. Jorden saw a man who looked like the superhero Blue Tornado, come in and duck in a door. As expected Kas responded with “CoooL” and Oliver with a list of his powers and “…is totally make-believe.”  
She did get them to follow her after the man. They followed him into a janitor's closet. Jorden and Kas were downhearted at their apparent failure. Until Oliver found and the puzzle, which caused great excitement among the three. The puzzle was the sign of the legendary Caduceo, the immortal healer and doctor of superheroes.


	3. The heralds of Armageddon

Horace Diaz saw the three normal teenagers and knew. These were the ones he’d been waiting for. The time he had dreaded for nearly seven thousand years was fast approaching. If anyone was to survive these three would have to be trained. His mind drifted back to the old woman who had given him nightmares and the prophecy.

_In a place of healing hidden three born of mortal birth shall stand. Two boys and a maid good friends they will be imprisoned in a strange wheel. They are the heralds of Armageddon; they are also the savers of all. You my Caduceo must teach them, employ them or all will be lost._

So now they have come just as the old woman said they would. Even though she died some seven thousand years ago he never forgot. 

So, he offered Jorden Collson, Kaz Michaelsan, and Oliver Dommer a chance to prove themselves. Although he did so to make it seem to them a threat.


End file.
